


Is it Really All that Bad

by TheShyOne (ShyChangling)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Denial, Down Playing Trauma, Gen, Post Violation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vomiting, ptsd episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/TheShyOne
Summary: Smokescreen has an episode on the side of the roads.He really can't see why he's having one. He's gone through worse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Is it Really All that Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Tread carefully. It's time to project.

Sometimes he can still feel the ghostly rummaging in his gears. The horrible invasive touch Inside his very frame. Its not often he gets the phantom sensation inside him. But as he's driving in the dark he pulls up along the road side. Transforming into robot mode.

Vomiting up fuel and energon onto the desert dirt. Covering his mouth and swallows nauseated. Hiccupping another painful regurgitation. Swallowing that down once more.

Disgusting, disgusting.

He looks down both was of the road. The path on either side empty of life and activity of any sort. He finds a large rock formation to hide behind and covers his mouth again. That nauseation that comes with the left over feeling of being violated.

But it wasn't like it was anything OTHER then the enemy stealing the Omega Key inside him. There's worse things to the violation that could of happened.

Smokescreen places a hand over the lower chest. Where the Key was torn from. "It's not like they *did* anything more then that." He tells himself. They weren't in his spark chamber. Not really. The back of his head tingles with terror that he pushes aside.

All that happened was the violation of his mind, and body.

There's worse things in war. He could of been killed.

So after the fact why does it now mess with him. When during the incident he was all quick wits and quicker pedes. Where he out maneuvered Megatron! Swiped the Keys right from his hand and under his metaphorical nose.

This isn't even a good reason to have an episode. There's nothing really to remind him of Any of the incident. Just his running mind and the sensation in his lower chest.

It didn't even hurt then. And it doesn't hurt now.

He vomits more energon.

Someone else.. Should rummage his gears. At least that'll be something to over write the disgusting feeling that comes to him now and then. But who would he even dare to ask.

Its like asking to be-

Oh. 

Smokescreen sinks and his hand lands in the vomited collection of fuel.

Oh.

Smokescreen forces himself to stand wiping his mouth and feeling his chest. Its fine. It's all fine. 

He's gone through so much worse then this.

And its not even that bad.

He transforms and heads back onto the road.

The silence only broken over the sound of encroaching night and engine.


End file.
